mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
Reader Claus is Comin' to Town
Reader Claus is Comin' to Town is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's Christmas Movie Spoof of "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town". It appeared on YouTube on December 1, 2015 in the other honor of ABC Family's last 25 Days of Christmas! ''Cast: *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Baby Kris Kingle'' *''Zeke (Wade) as Young Kris Kringle'' *''Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit) as Adult Kris Kringle'' *''Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) as Kris Kringle (Santa Claus)'' *''Mattie the Mouse (Reader Rabbit) as Jessica'' *''Chloe (Chicken Little) as Jessica (Mrs. Claus)'' *''Rafael (Rio) as S.D. Kluger'' *''Wade Agnew as Topper'' *''Scar (The Lion King) as Winter Warlock (Bad)'' *''Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) as Winter Warlock (Good)'' *''Hans (Frozen) as Burgermeister Meisterburger'' *''Duke of Weselton (Frozen) as Grimsby'' *''Elsa (Frozen) as Tanta Kringle'' *''Trolls (Frozen) as Kringle Bros'' *''Hans' Army (Frozen) as Burgermeister's Soldiers'' ''Chapters: #Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 2 - Baby Tipo'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 3 - Making Toys/"The First Toymakers to the King"'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 4 - Reader Starts His Journey'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 5 - Reader Comes to Town/"No More Toymakers to the King"'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 6 - Meet Mattie/"Be Prepared to Pay"'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 7 - Reader in Trouble'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 8 - Scar Turns into Aslan/"One Foot in Front of the Other"'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 9 - The Magic Snowball/Reader Delivers More Toys'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 11 - "My World is Beginning Today"'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 12 - Mattie's Escape Plan/Reader Grows Whiskers'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 13 - Reader Changes His Name/Reader and Mattie's "Wedding Song"'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 14 - New Home/Buck Cluck Makes a Resolution'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 15 - Finale'' #''Reader Claus is Comin' to Town Part 16 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970)'' ''Clips: *Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Reader Rabbit Playtime for Baby (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Toddler (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit 1st Grade: Capers on Cloud Nine! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-Cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kart Racing (2013)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Chicken Little (2005)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Frozen Fever (2015)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Family Guy (1999)'' *''The Santa Clause (1994)'' *''The Santa Clause 2 (2002)'' *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' ''Songs: *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' *''The First Toymaker to the King'' *''No More Toymakers to the King'' *''If You Sit on My Lap Today'' *''Put One Foot in Front of the Other'' *''My World is Beginning Today'' *''What Better Way to Tell You'' *''White Christmas''